My So Called Life
by honeybabysweetheart310
Summary: This is just a story about high school kids living their life. It just starts, really. No prologue, or things like that. Heck, I don't even know what the plot is. But give this 'thing' a chance. Read it, and you might find that you remember these people too.


**Disclaimer: I didn't write Twilight, therefore, I didn't create the characters. **

"I can't believe he said that to you," Bella Swan says, as she leans her head back against the wall. "Especially if he didn't have a reason to." She tilts to her head to the side to find Rosalie Hale, her best friend, wiping her cheeks dry. "Aw, Ro. Come here." She shakes her head but doesn't resist when Bella tugs on the sleeve of her hoodie.

"I swear I could punch him in the balls," Rose says, resting her head on Bella's thighs. "Like, _really hard._" She closes her eyes as Bella runs her fingers through her hair. She loves this. Being with Bella when its just the two of them. No boys, no grunting, or complaining. No boys.

"You need a trim."

Rose eyes pop open, her eyes falling to the tips of Bella's Chucks. "You bitch!" She laughs, pulling at Bella's shoelaces, unlacing them. "You would change the subject," she smiles.

"If it makes you stop crying, and makes you smile like that again." She tickles Rose's ears, "Come on, smile. Smile."

"Get the fuck off me," Rose laughs, pushing away from Bella. "I'm sensitive right now."

"That time of the month?" Bella winces when Rose punches her arm. "You're totally emo right now."

"Seriously, B. I'm hurting."

Bella sighs over dramatically. "I don't know why you let him get to you," she says, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I try not to. But, you didn't see his face. I totally embarrassed him." Rose lifts her butt off the floor and shifts. "Ugh, this floor is so uncomfortable."

"You're right, you totally deserved what he gave you. But, it's still not right. He could of said that to you alone. Or quietly. To himself."

"Gee, thanks," Rose says, sarcastically.

"What happened again? I wasn't really listening."

"Bitch!"

…

"So I'm walking down the main hallway, right?" Rose starts.

"Towards South Wing? Or The Bungalows?"

"Does that matter? Pay attention!"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbles.

"So, I'm walking down the main hallway, _towards The South Wing!_-

"Thank you!"

"-and Em is at Jays locker-"

"Lucky dick!"

"Stop!" Rose shoves Bella shoulder.

"What?" Bella asks, totally clueless as to why she's getting on Roses last nerve. "I'm just saying that Jay is lucky he got a locker in The Main Hallway, and not on the second floor of The West Wing."

"Anyways!" Rose says, giving Bella a pointed look. Her friend could be totally clueless sometimes. "He's standing with a bunch of the guys from the team. I say hi, and I'm polite and he's polite, and- No! Close. Your. Mouth! Gosh!" Bella's mouth snaps shut. "I ask him to give me a lift, if he can, after practice. So he goes on and on about have to wait _five extra minutes_ after his practice. So, I tell him "Quit whining like a little bitch, McCarty! Yes or no? It's that simple, Em. _Yes or no?_" And so his cheeks get red, and now I can tell I screwed up cause I know he's totally pissed. And he looks at me, with this really mean and dirty look, and says, "No, you bitch!" " Rose wipes her her sleeve against her nose and dries her cheeks. "Can you believe him?" Rose turns to Bella, who is staring back with a blank look. "_So, can you?_" Rose insists.

"Really?" Bella says. "This is why your crying! Geez!" Bella stands and wipes the butt of her jeans. "I missed gym for this shit!" She brushes her pant legs off and shakes her head. She then bends down to tie her shoe, and pick up her backpack and empty Pepsi can.

"Well," Rose says, standing, cleaning herself off. "Now I don't have ride home!"

"That is what this is all about?" Bella shakes her head again. Sometimes, her friend could be dramatic.

Rose stomps her foot and lets out a frustrated sigh. "Well, I _hate_ walking by those pervs on third street. Especially in my cheer uniform."

.

.

.

"I can't believe you called her a bitch," Jasper Whitlock chuckles, taking a hit of his joint. He's sitting on a bench seat behind Auto Shop, sitting across and talking to Emmett McCarty.

"Yeah, well-" Em shrugs, not really knowing how to finish. "I just- I don't know." He lets out a deep breath.

"You hate looking like a bitch in front of your friends so you had to seem like Mr. Tough Guy and call her a bitch to put the bitch in her place?" Jay looks at Em. "Is that it?"

"Well, when you say it like that," Em mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't really know why you have to prove yourself to those guys."

"You don't get it, Jay. Those guys on the team?" Em shakes his head, "They all would have talked shit in the locker room and-"

"Heads up." Jay says, nodding his head in the direction behind Em.

"You jerk!" Bella says, kicking the back of Emmett's seat before he has a chance to see who Jay was talking about. "I had to listen to Rose go on and on and on about having to walk down third street instead of running the mile!"

"And that's my fault?" Em says, making room on the seat for B, who plops herself down.

"No. But now I have to run the mile," she starts, pausing to slouch low so she can rest her feet in Jays lap. "I have to run the mile alone, while everyone sits on the bleachers and watches the rest of us losers who missed the mile."

"Why is that again?" Em says, giving Jay a look. Jay passes the joint.

B starts looking at the ends of her hair, every now and then pulling off a split end. "'Cause coach is an ass," she mutters.

"And 'cause he doesn't trust the kids, 'cause last year we all ditched while he left us unattended," Jay says, exhaling the smoke he was holding in. Em passes the joint back.

"Thanks for that, Jay." Bella says, stretching her leg to push the toe of her shoe into his stomach.

"Oomph." Jasper pushes B's feet of his lap and rubs his stomach, the joint fell and landed on his shirt.

"Hey!" B yelps, landing on the floor.

Em shakes his head, "Ro pissed?"

"Not really," B says, still laying on the floor.

"Thank god!" Jay says, blowing on the cherry of his roach. He hands it towards B. "That would've followed us home."

"No thanks," Bella shakes her head, standing up as the bell rings. "Great! Now I have to walk all the way to my locker," she groans.

"All the way across campus?" Em asks. Bella nods. "That's a mission."

"Totally," Bella sighs. "See ya' guys." Bella walks away, shuffling her feet, making the long trek to her locker even longer.

"Your sister is something else," Em says, putting out the roach. If you didn't know Jasper and Bella, you wouldn't be able to tell how they were related. With Bella having brown hair and eyes, and Jasper being blond and blue-eyed. Hell, Em still didn't know the story. "She's my roommate," he heard Jasper mutter before. But when Em tried to have him explain, Jay blew him off.

"Whatever," Jay mutters, slouching down to and closing his eyes. Naps during school were the best.

.

.

.

Bella's feet felt heavy as she walked up the steps of her house. The doorknob felt heavy. She didn't know if it was the stress of the school day, or cause she _had_ to walk home with Rose. 'Cause of course Em would think her guilty by association. "Who's home!" Bella shouts, walking through the door.

"We are!" Her dad and brother respond.

Bella walks into the living room, where the men are watching 1,000 Ways To Die. Bella liked this show, only for the way the narrator tells the story. She usually envisions him saying something like, "Alice Brandon was a nice girl." She smiles at the thought.

"What's the matter with you, Kiddo?" Her dad pats the seat next to him. He'd been her dad since the day she was born, and though she wasn't his blood he could see a lot of himself in her.

"Oh, Daddy!" Bella moans, throwing herself on the couch.

"He we go," Jasper rolls his eyes.

"What now?" Her dad sighs, regretting asking.

"I had the worst day! First, I saw Alice Brandon in the hallway on the way to first period. Gosh, I wanted to punch that smirk of her face."

"Hey," her dad starts.

"Then we had a pop quiz in fourth period and, even though I knew all the answers, it still caught me off guard. Then they switched me to second lunch with the rest of the losers." She sighs dramatically.

"Hey!" Jasper says. He too had second lunch.

"Then Jay left me behind at school and Em was being a bitch-

"Language," her dad says, pinching her arm.

"-Ouch! So I had to walk _all the way home!_" She rest her head on her dads shoulder. "I'm so tired." She looks up to her dads face, and finds him holding back a smile.

"Aw, honey. I'm sorry?" Her dad looks at Jay, who hold his hands up in surrender. "Thanks, man."

"Daddy?" Bella says, sounding like she did when she was three and he found her standing next to his broken car window.

Her dad sighs, "What!"

"Can you cook dinner tonight?" Bella asks, laughing when her dad shakes his head. "But, I've had a long day."

"Then we'll eat out," he says.

Jasper rolls his eyes but smiles. Sometimes it was a pain living with these people, people who weren't his blood. But Charlie Swan had taken them in when he didn't have to, was the only dad Jasper knew. And now, looking at Bella and Charlie staring at him, he wouldn't trade them for the world. "I vote pizza." Jasper says, taking a swig of his beer.

**So, I take it I need a Beta? Don't know what that is or how I get one. So if you can help me figure that out, that'd be great. And it would be great if you can somehow PIMP THIS STORY OUT. **


End file.
